<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holding hands in a crowd by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911966">Holding hands in a crowd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, very short oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Mando grabs the readers hand so he doesn’t loose them in a crowd. </p><p> </p><p>(Sorry it’s so short!)<br/>Also: please leave requests!! I have nothing to do during this pandemic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mando x reader - Relationship, The Mandalorian x reader, dyn jarren x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holding hands in a crowd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People. Everywhere. You coughed from all the dust people where kicking up. You needed to get out. you looked for your armored companion. He was nowhere in sight. you turned in circles. “Shit” you muttered. Someone grabbed your shoulder and spun you around. “Where where you?” He said gruffly. “I was right here...” “we need to go.” He responded curtly. He grabbed your hand and dragged you along. Your face heated up at the act. </p><p>You eventually fell into pace with mando. The crowd was pushing you closer and closer to him, until you where almost hip to hip. You where still holding hands. He  glanced down at your intertwined hands. He never wanted to let go. He sighed. Sometimes he wished he could show you his face. Take off his helmet and kiss you. But he knows he can’t. He owes so much to the mandalorian creed. </p><p>You where out of the crowd. But your fingers stayed interlaced till you arrived at the ship. You didn’t want this to end. But it had too. The ships doors opened, revealing a very exited green child. He squealed and ran up to you, hugging your legs. Then to mando, who picked him up and chuckled. “Hello little one” he said. “How was your day?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>